


It’s Where My Demons Hide

by Glaceonmaster89



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaceonmaster89/pseuds/Glaceonmaster89
Summary: If loving a human is such a sin, then why can’t I take my mind off of them?(Gender Neutral)





	It’s Where My Demons Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Just enjoy this sorta sad story...

It’s Where My Demons Hide (Gravity Falls Pyronica X Reader)

(Gender Neutral)

-Y/N’s- POV

This is the end, Gravity Falls was being destroyed by this all powerful dream demon Bill Cipher, he used to exist in the Mindscape but now that a girl by the name of Mabel gave the so called ‘Spacial Rift’ to some guy that Bill was possessing, which caused him to drop the rift and Weirdmageddon began. Now, here I was, I barely even knew the Pines family but all I can say is that I blame them for everything that’s happened leading up to this point. I was hiding from the Eye Bats that had been turning everyone into stone, I only moved and ran when the time was right, I guess being on the Track Team really helped for I’ve been able to evade them for what felt like weeks now. I was now hiding in an old store, sighing I looked around for food “god... there’s gotta be something here... I haven’t eaten in weeks...” I mumbled to myself, I got up and began to walk around the store, checking every isle and every rack for ANY sign of food, nothing. I groaned, I was just about ready to leave the building when I looked outside and saw the Eye Bats getting closer to where I was, I sighed and sat back down “maybe I’ll just leave and get turned to stone... I’m starving anyways...” I murmured and began to walk outside. Once I got outside my survival instincts kicked in and I felt like running, but I just couldn’t, I was too weak to run anymore, so I walked in front of one of the Eye Bats and with that one of them turned me to stone.

Pyronica’s POV

Another Eye Bat had brought another human into the Fearamid, it set the human down on Bill’s throne, I giggled at the sight, such a poor innocent soul now caught in the grasp of an all powerful demon. Yet something about this one person just stood out to me, they seemed to be extremely skinny like they hadn’t eaten in weeks, I felt slightly bad for the human, no, I couldn’t feel bad, they needed to feel pain and know fear, yet part of me wanted to set them free so I could help them, or at least get them something to eat. Yet I knew that if I let that one human go, Bill would be so pissed it wouldn’t even be funny, I stared at the statue in slight sadness, then, I heard the sound of Keyhole “hey Pyronica! Let’s play a game! We have a statue of a woman! The game is called ‘Spin The Person’!” I sighed, gave one final stare at the stone human, and walked out of the room “coming Keyhole...” I yelled slightly. As we played the game, Keyhole noticed that I wasn’t acting like myself, he turned to me with a concerned look in his eyes “hey what’s wrong? You love playing games like this! Is something bugging you?” He questioned, I looked away and pursed my lips together “it’s nothing important... just thinking...” he didn’t seem to be convinced but he nodded nonetheless. After we played our game, Bill came into the room, we shared some stories and laughs, yet I wasn’t laughing, Bill noticed this “hey Pyronica, you’re not acting like yourself, what happened?” He asked in mock concern, that bastard, he’s so sarcastic, “it’s nothing Bill... I’m just tired is all...” he chuckled “ok sure, whatever” he growled slightly but then sighed in defeat, if I let that human go, Bill would have my head on a silver platter. As we partied, we all heard the sound of someone yelling “hands up! This is the police! The time police!” Bill panicked, “dump out the time punch!” Keyhole did as he was told, the time police stormed in, along with the time baby, I gulped, we are so dead now. As time baby told Bill off, I could only think about what could happen to that one human, I then turned my attention back to Bill and time baby, I watched as he shot his laser and immediately killed time baby and the time police, I gasped, I’ve known Bill for so long and never would I have thought that he would kill someone, sure he would joke about it, but I never thought he would actually go through with it. Everyone gasped and looked at each other in awe then began to cheer, everyone except for me. Once everything calmed down, I walked back over into the room where Bill’s throne of human statues was, I looked at it and began to look for that one human, yet, I couldn’t find them, had Bill taken them away?! Had he thrown them out the window?! Had they shattered?! I couldn’t think of what could’ve happened, but as tears welled up in my eye, I heard Bill’s voice coming closer to his throne room, ‘shit, I’m not supposed to be here!’ I thought frantically.

Bill’s POV

Pyronica, she hadn’t been acting like herself lately, I finally realized that she was thinking about a human statue that one of my faithful Eye Bats brought back to me, this one human in particular looked like they haven’t eaten in weeks, all I could do was pick up the statue and examine it, I then laughed manically oh the many things I could do to break Pyronica, sure she was my right hand demon and all, but it’s always fun to do this stuff just to mess with your friends. I took the statue with me and partied like there was no tomorrow with everyone else, there I placed the statue of the human that Pyronica apparently liked out of her sight, then after I killed time baby and the time police, I looked around and noticed that Pyronica was nowhere to be seen. If I had a mouth I’d be smirking, she must be in my throne room where all the other pathetic humans are, I took the statue with me and floated into the throne room, and, just as I suspected, there was Pyronica, she seemed distraught, I chuckled darkly “hey Pyronica! You looking for this doll?” I questioned while holding up the statue, she gasped “Bill! Put them down and I will leave peacefully!” I chuckled again “no can do sweet lips, this is your punishment for being in my throne room!” And with that being said, I threw that statue to the ground, yet just before it hit the ground, Pyronica caught it and flared at me with her single eye. I began to laugh like crazy as she held the statue of the human close to her, man, I’m so going to break her! “Sorry Pyronica, but, this human needs to die! I can’t let one of my demons have a thing for such a puny and pathetic creature like them!” She growled, bearing her teeth “Bill! I will never let them go! And I don’t wanna be one of your demons anymore! I want to be my own demon, not some goon to you!” I became pissed, she wants to be free after all I’ve done for her?! Ha! Now I’m really going to break her! My eye darkened and I snapped my fingers, this caused glowing blue chains to appear and attach themselves to Pyronica, she looked at me with fear as I floated closer to her “hey, has anyone told you how ‘hot’ you are~?” I purred lustfully, she shook her head slightly, I floated close to her thighs and began to rub them slightly, she shuddered and tears began to form in her eye, I chuckled and completely forgot that I had left the statue on my throne, as I was tormenting Pyronica, the statue of the human turned back to normal yet none of the other statues did. 

-Y/N’s- POV

After the rock had melted off of me, I looked around and noticed that I was in Bill’s Fearamid, I looked up and noticed Bill was tormenting this one demon that made me blush, she was pink with one eye, white flames on her arms and legs, darker pink hair, and light pink horns to boot, she was so cute. Yet she was being held captive by glowing blue chains as Bill was rubbing her thighs, I gasped silently “no... poor demon girl...” I whispered, I couldn’t get Bill’s attention because I was afraid that he would tear me apart. Instead I climbed on top of his throne of my fellow humans, once I was close to him, I attempted to hurt him yet my reach was too far away from him, I could only watch in horror as he spread the pink demon’s legs and tentacles came out of Bill, I knew exactly what he was going to do, I needed to stop him, but I had no power over a demon like him. I stared, paralyzed as the tentacles entered the pink demon’s cunt and she cried out in pain, I watched in horror for the next 30 minutes until Bill finished with her. Once he was done with her, the tentacles retracted back into him and he floated out of the room, the blue chains that held the female demon in the air disappeared making her fall to the floor with a hard thump, I gasped audibly and got down off of the throne and ran to the demon girl’s aid. As she attempted to get up, she fell back down in pain, I gulped, Bill must’ve done a number on her, I felt so bad for her yet I was also scared of her. She heard my gulp and looked at me “y- you..?” I nodded and walked over to her “my name is -Y/N-... I saw everything that Bill did to you... and I’m sorry...” she gulped with tears in her eye “I... I’m sorry you had to see that... Bill wouldn’t do that to me but I guess I really fucked up this time...” I sighed “don’t worry, I’ll get you outta here, just tell me your name and I’ll hopefully get you out of here!” She smiled sadly “my name is Pyronica... nice to meet you -Y/N-... but I don’t know how you’re going to get me out of here without Bill noticing...” I nodded. “Don’t worry Pyronica, I’ll find a way out, I swear!” She nodded, she stood up and attempted to walk, it seemed hard for her at first but she was finally able to walk like normal. She picked me up in her hand and walked quickly throughout the Fearamid until she found a window that was big enough for her to fit through, just as we were about to jump out of the opening, we both froze “well, well, well, if it isn’t Pyronica and -Y/N-, trying to escape I see~” I growled possessively “back off Bill! Leave us alone!” He laughed like crazy. Pyronica and I looked at each other in horror as he advanced closer to us “well Pyronica, it seems like you haven’t been taught your lesson yet, a pity, I thought that my first lesson would make it through your thick horned skull!” She gasped “Pyronica, we need to get outta here now!” I yelled, she nodded and was just about to jump when all of the sudden, Bill grasped her arm “oh no you don’t!” She growled “let. Me. Go. Now.” Bill seemed stunned by her sudden outburst for he let go of her arm and she jumped out of the window. She landed gracefully on her feet like she was a cat, then, she began to run with me still in her hand “we have to keep going -Y/N-! He will catch up with us if we don’t get as far away from the Fearamid as possible!” I nodded, just as she was running, I noticed the Mystery Shack, it seemed to be a robot with different parts assembled to it, I gasped “Pyronica! You need to put the pedal to the metal! They’re gonna try and kill you! I don’t trust the Pines family at all!” She nodded and ran as fast as her heeled feet could go. 

Pyronica’s POV

I ran with -Y/N- in my hand, the Mystery Shack seemed to turn to us, I gulped and ran even faster, but that didn’t seem to stop the Mystery Shack from coming after us ‘god damnit! I’m so dead now!’ I thought frantically, I looked down at -Y/N-, they seemed to be just as frantic, just before I could hide in the woods I felt something grab my leg which caused me to fall yet -Y/N- still remained in my hand, I turned to the Shack and saw that it had gotten to us, over the speaker I could here the sound of Soos “let -Y/N- go you Succubus Demon!” I growled and attempted to get up but the shack had me pinned down, I opened my hand “-Y/N-... run... don’t worry about me, just run!” They didn’t need to be told twice for that’s what they did. Just before I could get up and fight the Shack, it pinned me down with its foot, ultimately crushing my spine and ribs with the force of the foot on me, I screamed in pain which caught the attention of -Y/N-, they turned to me “PYRONICA!!!” They yelled as I coughed up blood, I was just about to tell them to run and never look back but they came running back to me “SOOS! LET HER GO!” They yelled, it seemed like multiple laughs came from the Shack, so this Soos guy wasn’t the only one controlling the Shack. All that the Shack did was push down on my back even harder causing more blood to pour out of my mouth, I noticed my vision going black, and my breathing began to grow shallow, the last thing I heard was the sobbing of -Y/N-, just before I took my last breath, I smiled weakly “it’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide...” I sung softly then I let go of my final breath.

End...


End file.
